


Late Nights In Cars

by bitchinsinclair



Series: Nights Like This [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Praise Kink, Spanking, a drop of, a little bit of, and a few drops of, little bit of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: you refuse to let hopper be alone on a late night that he has to stay at workoryou drive to hopper just to relieve him of his stress, and he knows what he can do exactly for that(another sucky summary; in even lamer terms, you drive to hopper to relieve him of stress by sucking his dick but he has other plans in mind, and those plans include you sitting on his face)





	Late Nights In Cars

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO.   
> i've completed every single initial fic idea i had  
> this feels so great  
> but naturally, because my brain hates me, before i even really started to put in work on this,,, i thought of another idea  
> which includes, this becoming a little series!!  
> i have no fucking clue when the next part will be posted, i'm not necessarily in a rush to start it  
> instead i'll be putting a little focus onto my lumax summer series i'll be posting on my tumblr :)
> 
> happy reading!!
> 
> p.s. idk if car seat recliners existed in the 80's, i tried to research but just roll with it

“ _Hey baby… gonna be home late tonight… even later than usual so don’t wait up for me. I know you’re going to anyway but uh… yeah. I’ll see you, okay? I love you. G’night_.”

The voicemail plays through your head on repeat, and it’s the only thing moving you as you drive down the road to the PD-Jim’s voice, gruff and tired with the lingering feel of something like disappointment from it.

You knew he’d be less than excited that you drove to him by yourself, _and_ at night, but as his message plays again in your head, you can’t bring yourself to care or turn around to go back home and wait up for him like he knew you would.

Before you know it you’re pulling up in the parking lot, yellow lights dull as they shine over the small number of parked cars. The engine ticks a few times after you turn the car off, sitting in the silence for a few seconds until you’re climbing out of your car and into the cool of the night. The car door shuts quietly as you walk to the front door, subconsciously glancing over at Hopper’s truck and then doing a double take.

There he sat, in his front seat leaning back on the headrest, eyes seemingly already watching you. You shiver as you wrap yourself into your sweater more, feet scuffling against the gravel as you make your way over to him.

The passenger door is already unlocked as you climb in, exhaling as you’re finally settled inside. He shakes his head at you, voice as rough and deep as it was on the voicemail when he speaks, “I should be upset… I _am_ , but, ‘m so happy to see you.”

You smile softly and move closer to him when he opens his arm, wordlessly calling you towards him. Tucking your legs underneath you, you lean into his side with your own arm wrapping around his middle as his arm drops on your back. He sighs heavily, nose nuzzling into your hair and beard scratching the skin of your forehead when he presses his lips in a kiss against it.

The muscles surrounding his neck and shoulders are tight as your hands run across them, and you’re moving again when your legs grow numb underneath you, folding them against your chest and putting yourself even farther into Hopper’s side.

“Been a while since you’ve been this stressed.” Your voice gently breaks the silence, fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. He hums in agreement, chest sinking and you with it as he releases another large exhale, the lock of his truck clicking when he hits it.

Your eyes close as Hopper’s opens, searching the darkness beyond the dull lighting outside of the building. “Loosen up, Hop.” You whine, pulling your arms back around him and squeezing, pouting when he chuckles and shakes his head. _I can fix that_.

The side of your body grows cold as you slip from underneath his arm, legs stretching out until your feet touch the floor and your body joins them there. “What are you doin’?” He questions, eyebrows knitting together as he eyes you on the floor.

“What I do best… being your little stress reliever.” You smirk knowingly up at him when his eyes flash as you squeeze yourself between his legs, the steering wheel being just shy of pressing into your back.

He’s already begun hardening in his pants at just the _sight_ of you between his knees, looking up at him with _that_ look, that one he can’t describe, and makes him go absolutely _crazy_. You’ve got his belt unbuckled in mere seconds, and Hopper has to take a deep breath when you subconsciously lick your lips.

You pause when his hand falls on your wrist, stopping your movements and then moving up to rest on your cheek when you look up at him.

“Get up here.”

A knowing smile twitches at your lips, the steering wheel now digging in your back as you move up and through the tight space.

Hopper helps you up the rest of the way, air puffing from his mouth as he lifts you into his lap, your knees spreading to allow the width of him between them. Your hands grab his face, fingers rubbing his cheeks as you kiss his lips, pulling away when he sighs.

“You know what’ll _really_ help me relax?”

His eyes flicker back between both of yours before he smiles, small and fleeting, and lets his seat back.

Your breath knocks out from your chest at the unexpected drop, heart twisting at the soft smile on his face. _Get up here_ , he says again, watching as your eyes widen a bit, knowing that you now knew what he’d been alluding to.

It’s awkward and a little tedious and takes _forever_ but you finally make it there, hovered over Jim’s face with your knees pressed into the top of the seat, and legs tucked over his shoulders and chest.

Lifting your skirt up when he asks you to, your fingers tremble as his hot breath wafts over your inner thighs, pussy already throbbing and starting to leak. He curses an apology and you’re about to question him when the material of your underwear pulls against you and _rips_ , falling off your hips with the remaining scraps being discarded off to the back seat.

You groan out of frustration but honestly you can’t be too mad, you really can’t even _try_ , with how close his mouth is to your pussy and the way his huge hands spread over the backs of your thighs, his grip firm and tight but not painful as he holds you in place.

“Oh god, _Hop_.”

His mouth is warm and wet as it latches around your pussy and he licks, entrance to clit to spreading the lips of your pussy and sucking on each one until you’re shaking above him and reaching for the headrest on the backseat.

It almost upsets you that you can’t see any of it, but the feeling gets quickly pushed away because you feel it all-his tongue toying with and circling around your clit and sucking on it until your thighs jerk in his hold, fingers digging into the fleshy part of your skin underneath your ass.

You have to be smart and quell some of your louder moans that beg to be released, more than aware of the fact that you’re sitting-on his _face_ -right outside his place of work. Though any semblance of worry is replaced with a carnal need as Hopper fucks your cunt with his tongue, nose nudging your clit.

“Jim, oh f-fuck, please!” He hums against your pussy, slurping and lapping up every drop of your arousal that seeps from you, lewd grunts and growls pouring from his mouth.

It’s becoming more and more difficult by the second to hold your weight above him, your knees growing weak and each bit of integrity of the strength in your legs being tested with how he’s _devouring_ you, his beard scratching your inner thighs and your outer lips, a deliciously semi-painful stimulation as you grind wantonly against his face.

You finally lose your hold against the headrest when he wraps his lips around your clit and gives it a sharp suck, lips turning up against you as you squeal and drop down, knees sinking into the seat underneath the both of you.

Once you realize all of your weight is on Hopper, you begin scrambling, trying to lift off of him when he pulls you back down to his face with a growl and a spank landing on your bare ass.

You can’t help but buck against his mouth as you grind against him, whimpering at how much deeper his tongue delves into you like this. He groans as you throb on his tongue, growling _into_ your pussy as you shake and shudder and moan, nails digging into the seat as your breath fogs up the back window.

“Jim, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, please.” He responds with an enthusiastic groan, tongue flicking over your clit and lapping and sucking and fucking your cunt as you slap the palm of your hand over your mouth.

The way he squeezes your ass in his palms tells you that he’s encouraging you to come for him, to come all over his tongue and drench his beard with your juices. With the way he’s fucking you with his tongue and growling and sucking on your clit-you’re prepared to do just that as your entire body stills over him, tears pricking your eyes as it slams into you.

His grip is firm as he holds you while you shake through your orgasm, hand somewhat muffling your scream as you come undone on Hopper’s tongue. Your thighs are shaking as he eagerly laps up every drop of cum you give him, moaning when your hips involuntarily buck against his mouth.

Your limbs are boneless and _useless_ as you stay trembling above him, but you still scramble and try to get off of his mouth, nearly being reduced to tears because of the overstimulation it gives to your sensitive clit.

You don’t even have to tell him that you can’t move because he’s already taking hold of you, hands gripping your hips and lifting you off his face and back down to his lap. He’s chuckling and you’re breathless as he licks his lips, wet and shiny from your juices.  

He lets his seat back up slowly, hand reaching behind it as he lifts up, a teasing grin on his lips as he watches you still try and catch your breath.

Despite the lack of oxygen in your lungs, you eagerly welcome his lips to yours, returning the desire back to him that he pours into you. Your chest is still heaving and your pussy is still tingling but it doesn’t stop you from grinding down against his cock, a hard and heavy weight underneath his pants that filled out and covered your sex.

Jim forces a mewl out from you as his hands palm your ass, grabbing and squeezing it as he guides you into a harder grind, the thick weight of his cock pressing against you, your head falling onto his shoulder as you whine into his neck, “Please fuck me.” And who is Hopper to resist?

His buckle was already undone thanks to your needy and quick hands, so he’s unzipping his pants and grabbing his cock in his hand, grunting when you knock it away to replace it with your own hand.

Of course you couldn’t resist stroking him a few times, wrapping your hand around his hard shaft, your fingers almost an inch apart from meeting your thumb.

You stroke him until he growls, his nails digging into your ass, long fingers reaching around further and slipping as they near your dripping cunt.

You know not to test his patience too much so you let go of his cock to position it at your entrance, joining Jim in moaning as you lower yourself onto him, the head of it sliding into you with ease. Your thighs are trembling as you sink down onto him, hissing when you meet the thickest part of his shaft, his girth stretching and filling you to the max as you keep sinking down onto him. “Oh my god, _Daddy_ -“

Your heart thuds beneath your chest as you rest your hands on Hopper’s chest before they’re moving, searching for skin.

They settle on his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of it as you finally settle down, releasing a long whine as you pant, your knees spread wide with one of them pressing into the car door.

Jim squeezes your ass again, grunting when you contract around his cock, leaking profusely and soaking him. “Come on sweetheart, fuck yourself on my cock.”

You whimper a bit, head falling onto his neck and moaning as you lift your hips, feeling each ridge of his cock drag against your sensitive walls, your pussy fluttering around him and squeezing. “ _Jesus_ , fuck, you’re so fucking soaked, sweetheart.”

Your lips are wet as you bite down on them, the taste of copper meeting your tongue as you lick over it, using all of your energy in forcing yourself to work harder and grind _heavier_ , your eyes screwed shut at the way his cock meets your deepest most sensitive spot with each drop of your hips. “ _Hop_.”

He laughs shakily, licking his lips, “My mouth’s not enough, huh? Always needin’ more. _My_ _needy_ _little girl_.”

“Come on,” his hand disappears and comes back on your ass with a firm smack, prompting a startled cry from you at the sudden force behind it, “Ride my cock like you fucking mean it, like you fucking _need_ it.”

You cry out harder, hips circling and grinding as your fingers grip and twist the strands of his hair in your hands, another smack to your ass spurring you on and make you ride him harder. “Mhm, _that’s_ it. That’s my good little girl.”

A sob tears from you as his cock impales you on one particular hard drop, your cunt clenching around him immediately as your abdomen slowly tightens. “Oh _god_.”

Your thigh cramps as your hips roll, your entire chest heaving as you pant, chasing your impending orgasm that you can feel growing as it spreads over every inch of your body.

 _Daddy_ -

Hopper’s hand brands your skin as he spanks you again, a deep growl rising from him as you sob desperately, pussy clenching and unclenching around him repeatedly as he swells inside you. “Come on baby, come for me. Come all over my cock.”

_Come all over Daddy’s cock._

Riding him proves to be a great struggle as you grow close, your grip tightening as you hold onto him for dear life and your abdomen clenched tightly as you finally gush around his cock, the fire deep in your stomach suddenly blazing as you squeeze his still swelling cock.

Jim’s hips suddenly buck up, almost as if he couldn’t control it, like he couldn’t control the way his body responds to yours, your cunt clamping down on him until he comes and _explodes_. You just about milk him for all he has, your clit throbbing as it drags painfully against the shirt of his uniform.

The both of you still, time seemingly slowing down as you come down from your respective highs. Jim is the first one to move, his hands leaving your ass and trailing up your back in a slow embrace.

Your body comes alive again under his touch, back arching as you exhale and relax. Your head stays tucked into his neck, nose nuzzling the crease of it as you sigh, “Are you sure you can’t come home sooner?”

He looks down at you with hooded eyes as you meet them, your knee growing sore from pressing into the car door. Jim sighs longingly, his cock gradually softening inside you. He doesn’t respond at first, just looks down at you, eyes unblinking as he presses his lips to your forehead. “Literally as _soon_ I can, baby.”

A hint of disappointment surges at his words as you pout but nod in affirmation. After a few beats you prepare to move, hands pressing into Hopper’s shoulders as you try and lift yourself off of his cock. His hands are quick to slide back down your back, holding your hips as he murmurs, “Where do you think you’re going?”

You blink at him a few times, “I thought-”

“Just… stay with me, a little bit longer.” The tired ache returns in his eyes as you nod and let a small smile show, your heart tightening when he returns it.

Your arms wrap around his neck, lips meeting his in a kiss and then another before you lean back on his shoulder. Your knee is numb but you don’t care as Jim’s touch continues its journey over your skin.

A few minutes seems like forever as the both of you sit there, you growing slightly restless as you wiggle in his arms a bit, sinking into him more. He grunts when you wiggle again, his cock swelling a little inside your wet heat.

“Hop?”

“Yeah?”

Your tongue darts out to wet your lips as you adjust again, the numbness spreading down both of your legs and to your feet, “I can’t feel my legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts and/or see your keysmashes in the comments!!
> 
> love u all <3  
> thanks for the support n love


End file.
